Cooperative Gameplay (Dark Souls II)
Cooperative Gameplay '''(co-op for short) is a multiplayer feature that players can use to accept aid from fellow players and NPCs. In order to summon another player one must have reversed their hollowing. The only way to summon a friendly phantom into the host's world is by either activating the summoning sign that another player has placed on the ground, or by activating the summoning sign of an NPC. Summoning Classifications Shades Shades are players summoned via the Small White Sign Soapstone. A summon sign using this soapstone will be small and white, and the summoned player will appear similar to a white phantom. Shades have a timer of 5-8 minutes; this timer is shortened based on the amount of souls gained while in the host's world. When the summoned player's time is close to being over, the shade will appear darker. The reward for helping a host as a shade is a Smooth & Silky Stone, which will be awarded at the end of the summon time, regardless of progress and the restoration of humanity. Shades can still be summoned if the area boss is already defeated. Normal Summons Players and NPCs summoned via the White Sign Soapstone will appear as white phantoms. White phantoms have a timer of 15 minutes. The reward for helping the host defeating an area's boss is a Token of Fidelity and the restoration of humanity. Heirs of the Sun Members of the Heirs of the Sun covenant have gold summon signs and appear as golden phantoms and shades. Beating an area boss with an Heir of the Sun member present will reward the host and all summoned phantoms, including the Heir, with a Sunlight Medal. The summoned player will also have their humanity restored upon fulfilling their duty and returning to their world. Healing Summoned phantoms and shades during co-op may use healing items, including Estus Flasks and Lifegems. Estus Flasks will heal more gradually for a phantom or shade than a host player. However, should the host be invaded, usage of Estus Flasks will not be allowed until the invader has been defeated or gone home. Co-operative phantoms and shades may use or be affected by healing spells at any time, however. Soul Memory Tiers Soul Memory is the determining factor in whom the host can and can't connect to online and has numerous tiers. There are not hard boundaries and it can be extended by using certain items. Should a player exceed tier 44, they can effectively summon or be summoned by anyone else also above that tier, regardless of the difference between them. Items That Affect Soul Memory Tiers Certain combinations of items allow players to broaden the Soul Memory range of people they can summon and be summoned by. The Name-engraved Ring will increase the summoning range for co-operative summon signs only. Notes *Players in NG can summon or be summoned by anyone in NG+ or above. *Soul Level does '''not contribute toward summoning range in any way, shape, or form. Only Soul Memory is used during matchmaking. *In the bonfire's warp menu, an orange frame around an area's picture denotes multiplayer activity close to the player's Soul Memory in that area. Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay